Studies on the molecular and genetic properties of bunyaviruses are being undertaken with a view to determining RNA - gene coding assignments and which viral gene products are the principal determinants of viral pathogenicity. The process of virus replication is being analysed using both in vitro and in vivo techniques. Bunyavirus mutants are being used both to derive recombinant viruses and to study the processes of virus replication.